Bosko in Dutch
Bosko in Dutch is a 1933 Looney Tunes short directed by Hugh Harman and Isadore Freleng. Plot The setting is a frozen pond in Holland, where various animals attempt to skate on the slippery ice. Bosko the milkman is skating along with two pails tied to a stick on his shoulders, as his ever-faithful clog-wearing mutt Bruno tows a cart behind him. On the ice we see Goopy Geer skate to his theme music, a dachshund with an extra skate supporting his middle, and a family of ducks where the little ones ride in clogs towed by the mother. One of the ducks leaps out of his clog and quickly runs to the bathroom, housed in a miniature windmill. Bruno runs over a rock, sending a milk container tumbling off the cart and spilling its contents near a hole in the ice. Instantly, a group of little catfish swim out of the hole and start lapping up the milk. Bruno then comes to an abrupt halt to scratch some fleas, which quickly evacuate Bruno's body via his tail. After spinning over a rock, Bosko skates up to Honey's windmill, does a little dance step, and rings her doorbell. "Oh Bosko! Yoo-hoo!", shouts Honey, appearing at the window in the middle of the windmill's giant fan. Bosko grabs hold of one of the blades and slides down onto the balcony, where he and Honey begin clog-dancing over to the fireplace. "Ain't we got fun?" asks Bosko, after which he Honey begin singing "It's Tulip Time in Holland". During their song, we watch as the Wilber Bros. skate perilously close to a hole in the ice. Back inside, a cuckoo clock chimes (utilizing the ingenious mechanism of a sleeping bird popping out and banging on the bedpan under his mattress), but Bosko and Honey feel no need to stop their song and dance routine. The Wilber Bros. finally do fall into the ice however, and their cries for help literally point Bosko towards their plight. "Save them!" shouts Honey, so Bosko gets a running start and leaps out of the window and into a pair of long underwear on a clothesline. He pulls on the line until he is directly over the trapped duo, and then yanks them out of the freezing water. Honey pulls the line back towards her, but the underwear rips and drops Bosko and the Wilbers onto a frozen river. The impact bounces Bosko onto the shore, but it cracks the ice under the Wilbers and carries them downstream. Bosko runs alongside the helpless kittens as they cry for help, but he is unable to prevent them from being carried into a large pipe. Thinking fast, Bosko runs over to a water pump and pumps the Wilbers back onto land. Honey arrives on the scene and they all cheer, as we iris out of this latest Bosko adventure. Notes * This is the first Looney Tunes short to be co-directed directed by Friz Freleng, he wouldn't direct shorts by himself until the following year. Category:1933 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bosko Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Goopy Geer Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown